


Satisfying Curiosity

by Lonespark_the_friendly_kraken



Category: The Dragon Prince
Genre: Blow Jobs, Coming In Pants, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Multi, Vaginal Sex, coming on command
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:16:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21682075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonespark_the_friendly_kraken/pseuds/Lonespark_the_friendly_kraken
Summary: "Please," she says, "I want to know what it's like when you kiss him. Show me?"
Relationships: Harrow/Sarai (The Dragon Prince), Harrow/Sarai/Viren (The Dragon Prince), Harrow/Viren (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 57





	Satisfying Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to secretly-a-wuss for beta reading!

When the queen knocks at the door of the royal bedchamber, there is no immediate response. Eventually King Harrow opens the door, looking disheveled and perplexed.

"Sarai! I thought you had an engagement tonight." 

"I did, but our hosts retired early, so I decided to do the same. I don't mean to disturb you."

"It's just that we planned for the whole evening. I understand things do change, but..." 

Harrow steps back from the door, giving her a view of Viren, seated on the bed. Of the two of them, he is wearing more clothing, but compared with his usual many layers of formal garb, he still looks vaguely indecent. He has nothing on his feet but socks. Sarai realizes she has never seen him with his boots off and it seems scandalous. He looks up at her questioningly, but his full attention is clearly elsewhere.

"I hoped I might join you."

"Join us?!?" Harrow exclaims, "Just what sort of activity do you think you'd be joining?"

"Well, what were you doing?" Receiving no answer, she asks, "May I come in?" 

They nod vaguely, so she enters and approaches the bed.

"Kissing." Viren's voice is soft and rasping. "We were kissing."

Now that she can see him better, that answer is clear and obvious from his damp, reddened lips and the way his out-of-place hair shows the paths of Harrow's fingers. She imagines she must look similar after enjoying the same form of the king's attention.

"That suits my purpose. I want to understand what he thinks is so wonderful about kissing you."

She sits beside Viren and put her hand on his shoulder..

"Kiss me?"

"Is this a command, Your Majesty?"

"No."

"A strong suggestion?"

"A request. To assist in satisfying my curiosity."

Viren does, and it's tentative and awkward but nice. She kisses him back and touches his beard and face. There's a sound of in-drawn breath, and when she turns her head to look at Harrow, the warmth in his eyes makes something bloom within her; some small, strange surety that she could learn to love this, to want more... Yet none of this gives answers to her questions, or quells the jealous confusion surrounding them. 

She motions Harrow closer and stands.

"Please," she says, "I want to know what it's like when you kiss him. Show me?"

Harrow sits, lays his hand on Viren's knee and meets his eyes. His look asks a wordless question, and Viren answers with a barely-perceptible shrug and nod. Harrow leans in, barely brushing his lips against Viren's, then pressing more firmly. 

At first, this kiss is as awkward and tentative as the one Viren shared with Sarai. But after a few moments, they seem to forget the strange situation, picking up where they left off, losing themselves in each other. And this, somehow, is every answer she could have thought to want.

*****

Harrow leans in, stroking Viren's face, his jaw, his neck, then kissing each place his fingers have touched. Viren moans softly. Harrow slides off his seat, straddling Viren's good leg and pushing him back on the bed. He strokes Viren's chest through the sheer, silken fabric, and kisses the bare skin at the point of the deep v-neck. 

He climbs on top of Viren, his mage's legs spreading for him, rocking forward as Viren moans louder, grinding up against the hard muscle of his king's thigh. He loosens the fastening ties holding Viren's shirt closed, then takes his time with the slick fabric, sliding it teasingly over Viren’s ribs and belly. He rubs it against sensitive nipples as Viren arches upward with a hissing gasp, before pushing it away and helping Viren cast the garment aside.

Harrow taps Viren's shoulder and motions for them to switch places. He strokes and fondles Viren's chest as Viren's clever fingers strip him bare above the waist.

Merely watching them is affecting the queen greatly. She moves the bed and lies down beside them.

Harrow smiles shyly at her. "I admit I nearly forgot you were there." 

Sarai blushes. "Do you want me to leave now?"

"Only if that's what you wish. Is it?"

"No."

Viren asks, "What do you want, Your Majesty?"

"Under these circumstances, I'd prefer that you call me Sarai." 

Viren nods. "Sarai. What is it that you want?"

She grasps Harrow's hip. 

"I want him."

Sarai slides her hand down the front of his thigh. Harrow lets out a humming, moaning sound, biting his lip. There's already a bulge in his pants, but now it's becoming larger and more defined, showing the outline of his cock as it strains at the laces, seemingly growing harder with every touch and every word.

"And I want you to touch him for me." 

She reaches for Viren's arm, slow and gentle, takes his wrist and guides his hand to the warm, soft, bare skin of their king's flank. Harrow whimpers and Sarai grins at him, savoring his look of surprised joy and awe as she removes his pants. 

Sarai sits up and undresses slowly, watching them. Harrow moans, low and lewd, as both of Viren's skillful hands caress him with reverent expertise. Each sound is filthier than the last, and each sends a sparking pulse to her clit and a thrumming echo deep within her. 

Dripping and eager, she stills Viren's hands and kisses him softly in thanks. Viren moves aside as Sarai reclaims the royal cock and guides it home.

She mounts her husband and sinks down onto him. She rolls her hips and nearly screams. Everything is too much, and too good; the friction, the fullness, Harrow's hands on her breasts, the beautiful perfection of his smiling face, his hair haloed on the pillow, his voice offering up her name... 

It's a swift journey to the peak where she shudders through waves of pleasure almost frightening in their power. The ecstasy feels too intense for her body to contain, before it ebbs away and leaves her filled with sensual happiness. 

Harrow is holding her up by the shoulders. As he lowers her, she slumps gracelessly to the side, blinking in sudden exhaustion. He chuckles and rolls them to position her comfortably on her back. He moves a pillow under her head, pushes her hair away from her face, and kisses her sweat-soaked forehead.

"Satisfied?"

"Yesss." She flaps a hand at him, babbling contentedly. "Yes good thank you yes."

*****

Sarai watches with drowsy interest as they seek their own satisfaction.

Harrow sits, leaning back against the headboard, legs spread wide. Viren kneels between them, head bowed low... touches his king like a worshipper... takes Harrow's cock in hand like a sacrament... brings it to his mouth, tasting her too... licks with worshipful focus, as though eliciting Harrow's moans and rough-voiced, murmured praise is a sacred duty. 

Harrow's words of encouragement quickly dissolve into unintelligible groans. His fingers tighten in Viren's hair as his mage swallows him deeply. The king's hips jerk wildly and he howls at the too-sharp pleasure as he spills his release into Viren's eager mouth.

Impressed with Viren's loving competence in taking his king apart completely, Sarai beckons him nearer and pets his hair. He leans into her touch. 

She says, "I must commend your admirable efforts on our behalf," and watches in fascination as he blushes, pink creeping over his face and down his neck. He ducks his head and looks up at her through beautiful eyelashes she has never appreciated properly before.

"I serve at the pleasure of the crown."

"Indeed." 

Harrow's dazed look doesn't fade completely, but he slowly regains the power of human speech. He adds his own thanks and commendation, for "Satisfying the queen's curiosity and the king's... ah... satisfying the king. "

"It is my duty and my great delight, your majesty."

"Such devotion should be... gratified.... Come closer."

Harrow settles Viren against him, turned to the side with his legs across the king's lap.

"Do you serve at my pleasure?"

"Yes, My King. Always."

"Then await my command. Silently."

Viren nods, straining every muscle in his effort to obey. 

"Good." Viren trembles in Harrow's lap as the king kisses his cheek, then bites out softy, close to his ear, "Now. Come for your king." He squeezes Viren's cock gently and bites down on his shoulder as the mage twitches helplessly in his arms, rocked by intense tremors as he spends his seed. A sound escapes his lips, part whine and part sob, until Harrow swallows it into a fierce kiss, cupping the back of his head and tasting him deeply before laying him back gently on the bed.

Never before has Sarai thought, ‘Nothing can be as erotic as that,’ and been continually proven wrong, so many times in a single night, or perhaps her entire life.

Viren's spent seed soaks the front of his pants. A bruise is deepening on his bitten shoulder. His swollen lips and the chaotic mess of his hair complete the picture of a pretty plaything worn through hard use and in need of restorative care. The gaze Harrow fixes on him is fond, yet slightly predatory.

"It seems your duties have expanded to include additional service rendered to the queen."

"Of course, your Majesty. I believe the schedule will need to be amended." Although he presents the image of a courtier well-used in debauchery, Viren still manages to sound practical and officious.

Sarai rouses herself enough to speak. "I concur."

Harrow reacts with a bemused expression that makes her laugh. 

"I thought you might be asleep, my love."

She shakes her head. 

"Only almost. The entertainment is far too good to miss."


End file.
